Ill Intent
by Kannami
Summary: TH!rated 4 Violence, sexual Content, possible lemon & Lang. takes place after the anime. The gekko continues searching for Renton & Eureka. Talho stole something from the military from her days as a spy, now someone wants it back! the story has been fixed
1. Disturbance in the Night

**A/N: alright, allow me to speak of very important matters! Why is there NO Talho/Holland fanfictions?** **There is like three fictions amongst the hundreds of fanfictions for Eureka and Renton! What kind of Crap is that? Peh! DX (Makes an angry face) I am being forced from my other three fanfictions to create one, because I keep wanting to read one in my spare time and there is never one there! SOMEONE WRITE ONE SOON! I'm so bored! T.T**

**SPECIAL NOTE:** This is also being written for the one who is most special to me at this time. I am so scared because my relationship with this person is hanging by a very small thread over the top of an active volcano. All I can do now is write this for you...I wish I could take your fear away and protect you from the world. I wish I could make everything better like you do for me.

Sorry this is not written well.

This story takes place After Renton and Eureka save the planet.

**Ill Intent**

**Chapter 1**

**Disturbance in the Night**

**A Quick Summary**

**You Don't have to read this part (It might clear up a few things though)**

It has been about seven months since Eureka and Renton saved the planet from crazy old Dewey. The Kids have been dropped off with Axel Thurston in Belle Forest. (A/N: I did not want to write them in this fiction...I hate them. Sorry, but that's the way its gonna be.) The Gekkostate HAS NOT been disbanded. Talho and Holland are expecting the newest Gekkostate member in a few weeks. The Gekkostate is continuing on with their "bounty hunter" or "mercenary-like" lifestyle while searching for both Renton and Eureka. Thanks for that, now please enjoy my fic!

**Gekkostate**

**Holland/Talho's Chambers**

**4:34 A.M.**

Talho's eyes flicked open as the child within her let her know it was there. Her hand out of instinct, moved itself over the spot the babe had just kicked. She groaned and rolled over onto her other side. "Come on kid! Lemme sleep." The babe kicked once again in protest. The brunette sat up and stretched. "Alright, I see how this is gonna be." She pat her belly and slid out of bed. "We will go for a quick walk and then we'll go back to bed. Ok?" She smiled wearily and tiptoed over to the door. She sighed reluctantly as she pushed the button on the wall to open the door. A grunt from behind her caused her to gasp in surprise as the door slid open. Holland rustled on his lime green couch.

He rubbed his eyes and squinted to see who was moving around in his room. "Talho?" He yawned as he sat up. She spun around to face him. "Where are you going, its early." He quickly glanced over at the clock on his radio. "Its Four forty-two. Go back to bed." The door automatically closed from behind her, causing her to jump.

Talho placed her hand on her heart, trying to slow it down. "I would love too. Someone is not letting me though. The baby wants exercise." Holland's gaze softened a bit and he stood up. She smiled and gently pat her belly. "You go back to sleep, I will be back in like twenty minutes or so."She turned around slowly as he walked up behind her and grabbed her hand. The brunette leaned back into his warm chest. "Holland?"

He grunted and squinted at her sleepily. "Here" the scruffy man took her by the hand and walked her back to the bed. "Sit down." He sat down and patted at the spot next to him. She smiled and sat down next to him. "You really need to get some sleep, we both do." He pulled a blanket up and over her shoulders. "Soon we wont be sleeping much at all. So get some rest." He rolled over on the bed, leaving a spot for her.

Talho leaned back resting her head against the pillow. "Does this mean you'll be sleeping with me, instead of that ugly couch?"

He chuckled softly to himself. "You don't like that couch? Its my favorite one." She shook her head.

Talho closed her eyes and rolled into the nook of his arm. "No. It gets more alone time with you than I do."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'm all yours tonight." Talho smirked. Holland watched as she closed her eyes. "Goodnight. Sleep well." she readjusted herself nuzzling her face against his chest.

She whispered quietly into his skin. "Goodnight."

**End Chapter One**

sorry guys, I know that was way short and it did not go anywhere. I promise the future chapters will be longer. This chap was basically setting the scene. Please R&R I need three reviews at least to continue. Its not really asking all that much really. Lemme know what you think, how I can make things better, or if I should even continue with it. Thanks!


	2. Bad Trapar

**A/N: ok, I know that last chapter was really short, DEAL WITH IT!** **My future chapters will be longer. I promise. I am also sorry for the lameness of it as well, it will pick up. Please just hold on a while longer!**

**Late Disclaimer!: I do not own any of the characters or places or things within this story.**

Sorry this is not written well.

This story takes place After Renton and Eureka save the planet.

**Ill Intent**

**Chapter 2**

**Bad Trapar**

**Gekkostate**

**Holland/Talho's Chambers**

**3:00 P.M.**

Talho's eyes flew open as light stretched across her face. She flexed her tired muscles and yawned. _What time is it? _She looked over at the clock radio. _Wow, its three. _She glanced over at the empty space next to her. _Figures! He was always an early bird. I wish he had woken me up, at least a bit earlier than this._ She scrunched her nose and tore off her covers. "I better get something to eat." The brunette stood up and threw on her robe and slippers. She looked somberly over at her closet across the room. _What's the point! I can't fit in them anyway. This sucks!_ She wandered over to it and examined herself in one of the mirrors mounted on one of the doors. Talho ran her finger down her reflection on the mirror. _Its almost over. Will I go back to the way I was?_ She sighed and smiled. "I guess its too late to worry huh!?" she shrugged it off and walked through her bedroom door.

**Gekkostate**

**The Ship's Helm**

**3:15 P.M.**

Holland Flopped himself down into the Captain's seat and scratched himself. Matthieu walked up from behind their "leader" and slugged his shoulder. Holland jumped and immediately hit the defensive. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

Matthieu laughed. "Chill out, Man!" Holland grimaced and reluctantly sat back down. "What's up? Any new jobs? We are running low on supplies." Holland frowned at his never ending barrage of questions. Matthieu rubbed his chin. " speaking of which, we should probably go shopping soon too. That Military pay ut was only so big, we'd have to ask Hap but I think we've pretty much used it up already." Matthieu stopped and looked at his friend. Holland wore a distant look upon his face, almost somber. "Um, are you o-?" Matthieu eyed his friend suspiciously.

Holland straightened his posture. "We will pay to dock at the next city and go shopping. We will stay there until after the kid is born. Hap and I will look for jobs there. After we have found one we will continue our search until our funds run dry, and then we will begin the process again." The scruffy man glared over at his friend. "Any other questions?"

Matthieu gave him a troubling look. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Holland reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, slid it between his lips and lit up.

He puffed on it slowly. "Sorry." He breathed in deeply and blew out. "Talho hasn't been sleeping." He tapped his ash into the tray. "I am worried. She needs her rest."

Matthieu shrugged. "It looks like you do too!" Holland ignored his comment and continued enjoying his cigarette. The door slid open, drawing the attention of both men.

Holland watched as Talho entered the Helm in all her pregnant glory. "Are we still on auto pilot, or is Doggie flying?" Talho analyzed them from off the top of the balcony. "Why you stop talking? Was it important?" she watched like a hawk for either one of the men to speak first.

Holland sighed. "We were discussing where we were going to land to refuel and get supplies." His voice was drenched in cynicism. Talho glared at him ferociously. "What?"

She scowled like a four year old child and turned her back to him."You got a problem?"

Holland yawned. "No." he breathed in the toxic ash of his cancer stick slowly. Talho let go of the railing and walked toward the stairs.

She stopped just above the first step to re-adjust her slipper. "Where do we need to...!" She was cut off as a large trapar wave hit the front of the ship, sending Holland flying out of his chair into railing in front of him, Matthieu into the control board and Talho down the stairs.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?" Holland spit out his cigarette and sat up. "TALHO?!" he looked around frantically and saw her laying unconscious at the base of the stairs. "SHIT!" he wiped the blood off his forehead so it wouldn't run into his eyes and rushed over to her side. "Matthieu you ok?" The basketball player pulled himself off the control board. There was a huge gash in his left arm.

He held the skin of his arm in an attempt to keep from bleeding out. "I'll be ok. How is she."

Holland panicked and rolled her over onto her back."I dunno!" He grabbed her wrist to feel for a pulse. "She is still breathing and her heart seems ok." Holland picked the unconscious woman up. "I'm gonna take her to Mischa. You should come too! We will have her look at your arm."

**Gekkostate**

**Medical Room**

**3:45 P.M.**

The door flew open Holland and Matthieu rushed in with the unconscious Talho in his arms. Mischa turned around to greet them. "Holland what was that? -Oh my!" Mischa noticed Talho in his arms. "Place her on that table over there." Holland nodded and did as she asked. The scientist opened each of her eyes and checked her pulse. Holland hovered over her nervously. "Everything looks ok so far. She was just knocked out. She should be ok. What happened?"

Holland handed her some gauze to patch up the brunette's cheek. "We were hit by a huge trapar wave. She got thrown down the stairs." Mischa pulled out the ultrasound machine.

She rolled it over to the table that Talho was laying on. "She is ok. Lets check on the infant." The older woman tottled over to the sink and poured a glass of water. "Here drink this. It should help calm your nerves." she handed the scruffy leader a cup of water. Mischa glanced over at Matthieu. "I promise I'll see to that next. Wrap it up with paper towels till I get to you."She pulled up Talho's shirt and proceeded to check on the Infant. "Ahhh!" Holland almost jumped out of his skin. "Relax everything is ok!" Mischa laughed as the color returned to his skin. The Leader breathed in relief.

The Medical room door slid open and Gidget came running in."Mischa! Accck!" She bumped into Holland, who then dropped his cup which sprayed all over the ultrasound machine. "Oh no! I'm so sorry!"

Leader bent down and picked up the cup. "Well that's ruined." he sighed. "Hap is not gonna be happy! Yet another expense."

Mischa frowned."Gidget! What's so Important?" she put her hands on her hips. "That was an expensive piece of machinery you just ruined!"

The girl looked like she was going cry."Doggy is hurt!"Leader shook his head.

Mischa's face hit her palm as she sighed. "I will look at him when I am done here." Mischa proceeded to treat all the wounded people in her office, and soon left to go see Doggie. Matthieu laughed.

Holland glared at him."What's so funny?"

Matthieu halted in his laughter and shrugged. "At least no one was hurt to badly!" Holland frowned, and looked down at Talho.

He ran his fingers through her brown tresses."I'm gonna take her to the room." Leader slid his hand under her knees and shoulders, picking the brunette up and carried her to their room. He pushed the button to open the door with his elbow and glanced down at her. Talho's eye's crept open.

she rubbed the top of her head as Holland laid her on their bed "My head hurts!"She rolled over onto her side. "What happened?" Holland sat down on the corner of their bed.

His eyes fell to the floor."We hit some bad trapar, and you fell down the stairs." Talho clutched the sheets tightly.

"THE BAB-!" Talho pauses as Holland ran his finger over her bandaged cheek.

His eyes scanned her face. "Is fine. Mischa checked both of you out. You are both fine, you just got a good knock on the head." Holland grabbed her hand. "Everything is fine, I want you to stay in here though for the next few weeks."

Talho's lips moved as if trying to find the right word she was looking for, but none came.

**End Chapter 2**

sorry the chap was kinda sloppy. I promise the story will pick up soon! Please R&R and let me know how bad I am butchering these poor characters. I will re-write this all later and make it better. When I am not lazy. R&R and I will give you a new chapter if it doesn't suck to bad! Flames are welcome because I know it sucks! Tell me how I can fix this!


	3. An Unwelcome Letter

**A/N: Sorry, I know this is way craptacular but what ever, It will get better! I like starting slow and working to a climax. Some pointers would be greatly appreciated, please let me know what you think. I know this story is really poor compared to the rest of my shit, but please suffer through, I guarantee you will be quite pleased.**

**Late Disclaimer!: I do not own any of the characters or places or things within this story.**

Sorry this is not written well.

This story takes place After Renton and Eureka save the planet.

**Ill Intent**

**Chapter 3**

**An Unwelcome Letter**

**Previously**

She rubbed the top of her head as Holland laid her on their bed "My head hurts!"She rolled over onto her side. "What happened?" Holland sat down on the corner of their bed.

His eyes fell to the floor."We hit some bad trapar, and you fell down the stairs." Talho clutched the sheets tightly.

"THE BAB-!" Talho pauses as Holland ran his finger over her bandaged cheek.

His eyes scanned her face. "Is fine. Mischa checked both of you out. You are both fine, you just got a good knock on the head." Holland grabbed her hand. "Everything is fine, I want you to stay in here though for the next few weeks."

Talho's lips moved as if trying to find the right word she was looking for, but none came.

**Gekkostate**

**Holland/Talho's Chamber**

**4:00 P.M.**

Holland hissed as Talho touched the cut on his forehead. "That was a bad one wasn't it?" She licked her thumb and rubbed the dried blood off his skin. "Why did you not have Mischa look at you? You might need stitches?" Concern dripped off of her face.

Holland brushed her hand away. "Don't." She withdrew her hand to her chest. Holland watched the hurt in her eyes. "I'm fine." he rested his hand on

her thigh.

The Brunette's lip twitched. "You're not serious, about me staying in here are you?" he looked away. "I can't! I'll go crazy!" she scooted away from him.

Holland's expression was uncomprehensible. "You sleep most of the time anyway. I'll bring the t.v. in too, If you want?"

she could feel the veins in her forehead popping. "That doesn't make it right! I can't do anything anymore, and I haven't even complained once! I am drawing the line here! I will NOT be locked up!"

The scruffy-haired leader sighed. "This whole ordeal scared me, I just don't want anything else to happen."

Talho diverted her eyes, guilt stung through her chest. "I 'll take it easy, but I am not staying in here. I will not be put on lock down!"

Holland scowled. "I guess, that's ok, on one condition, that you relinquish the position as pilot to Moondoggie until after."

She bit her upper lip reluctantly. "Fine!"

**Gekkostate**

**Ship's Helm**

**A Few Days Later**

Holland Grunted and swayed in his stance. His legs were getting tired from standing. "Moondoggie, we will be landing in Capitol City. You think you can bring us in?"

Doggie nodded and slid his finger's over the ship's wheel. "Sure thing leader." Holland glanced over at Talho sleeping in his captain's chair, and then over at Hilda on the balcony of the cockpit of the Gekkostate.

He sneezed and shook his head. "Hilda, you got the paperwork ready?"

She grinned. And waved it around."Leader, I had it done days ago, where have you been?"

Holland smirked. "Seeing as we are all ready, Doggie why don't you take us in!"

The blonde youth tightened his grip on the wheel and pulled back. "Roger that!" Ken-Goh grunted and Gidget began accessing codes to link up the Gekko with the Capitol City Airport.

Holland walked up behind her and rested his hands on the back of her seat. "Gidget, have you established a link in to the station?"

The young girls fingers ran over the keyboard. "Almost..." she hit "enter" and turned to face him. "There! We are connected!" a military man popped up on the screen. "Gekko to Capitol City Airport, we would like permission to land."

The man on the screen fixed his beret. "Airport to Gekko, I assume you have the correct paperwork?" Gidget turned to Holland and he nodded.

She cleared her throat. "Yes we do." The young girl's fingers fumbled with the headset.

The soldier winked at her. "I am to inform you that it will be thirty per night." Holland and Hap winced. "Will that be ok?" Holland sighed, knowing that they had no other choice. The leader gave Gidget the go-ahead.

The teenage girl smiled nervously. "That will be fine."

The man on the screen rubbed his mustache. "Alright, you are clear to land in alpha 7. After you land be sure to bring the paperwork and payment to the front desk."

Gidget cracked her fingers and turned off the moniter."Roger!"

Holland straightened his back. "Hear that doggie? We are clear to land in A7."

Moondoggie grinned. "Alright! Landing time!"

**Gekkostate**

**Main Room**

**One Day Later**

Leader sat on a lime green couch starring out one of the ship's windows wantonly. He yawned and turned to Hilda. "Get all the shopping done?"

Hilda nodded."We filled all the requests. Mischa is still out getting medical supplies. Gidget and Moondoggie are out trying to catch some waves, and Stoner is picking up supplies for RayOut." uninterested, Holland nodded. "Matthieu and I are going out to catch some waves too soon. We think perhaps its high time you tried catching some yourself, Your not gonna have much time for it soon."

The scruffy man glanced at her, frowned, and glanced away."Not today." Hilda threw her hands on her hips.

She shook her head. "Come on, you should find yourself sometime to relax. You look so worn out!" The leader reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and lit up. "Don't worry so much, everything is gonna be fine. Besides I think Talho would say the same when she wakes up."

He smirked and shook his head. "I just feel bad, she can't do anything and I have put her on lock down inside the ship. I think its only right if I stay inside too, unless I have to go into the city." He picked up an ashtray and tapped his ash. "I will reff after the kid is born and Talho is well again." He eyed her stubbornly.

Hilda shrugged and threw board wax at him."If you change your mind you know where to find us." Hilda threw out her hip.

Holland sighed and switched on the television. "Thanks for the offer, but I can't today." The door behind him slid open. He ignored it and continued watching the professional Reff-boarders on the television.

Hilda made way as Talho entered the room and stood in front of The leader's view of the T.V. "I think that's a great idea." She handed him his board after plopping herself down beside him. "Go have fun, you need it!" the brunette smiled at him sweetly.

His lip twitched. "What about you though?"

She leaned over and pulled the cigarette from between his lips, tapping it out into the ashtray behind her. "I will come out and watch!" she smiled sweetly. " I could use some fresh air anyways!" Holland looked away. "I'll be fine don't worry about it!"

Holland grabbed her hand ."Okay." He stood up and set his board down. Talho began attempting to get up. "Here." Holland reached down and helped her up.

She smiled graciously as she accepted his hand. "Thanks."

Outside Talho watched as Moondoggie, Gidget, Matthieu, Hilda and Holland rode the waves. _God I can't wait to be up there with them. Anytime now._ She rested her hand on her swollen belly feeling for any movements of her child. _I love seeing him so happy._ She let her eyes follow him as he surfed through the air. Her smile matched his as he performed a cut back drop turn. She sighed and leaned back on an extra refboard. She closed her eyes and slowly fell into a light snooze.

Talho had been out for about five minutes when a small hand reached out and touched her shoulder. She jerked and opened her eyes. A small figure stood in front of her, a small girl with brown pigtails.

Her eyes were big, green, and pleading. "Ma'am?" Talho looked down on her, not really sure what to make of her.

She put on a fake smile. "Yes?"

the small girl shook as she handed Talho a letter. "I was told to give you this." Talho took the letter and thanked the girl who smiled nervously and took off quickly. The Brunette looked the envelope over carefully and opened it slowly. _I wonder what this could be? Fan mail perhaps?_ She slid her fingers over the crease of the folded letter and began to read.

**The Letter**

Cpt. Talho Yuki,

Consider this a formal warning, I doubt you have even let your comrades know what they are carrying on that ship of yours, the plans and information you stole from the military information base's headquarters. Does the Project Eight sound familiar? It should, you took all the information regarding that project and deleted it from all the computers, every single trace of it gone. Except your copy of course. I demand that flash drive along with all the other information you have on it! If you wont hand it over, I will take it by force and expose you to the whole world. You have two weeks to decide. You will hear from me again!

Talho scrunched her nose and the letter, she could feel her sweat dripping down her face._ What can they do to me? They got proof of nothing! They wont see anything!_

**End Chapter 3**

sorry I know this sux! Flames, reviews, and pointers would be greatly appreciated.


	4. A Brand New Member

**A/N: This really should start picking up soon. Sorry about the sappiness of this fic. I could really use some pointers on how to make it better, please let me know.** **I don't care what anyone says, all Gekkostate personnel are all potheads! They gotta be!**

**Late Disclaimer!: I do not own any of the characters or places or things within this story.**

Sorry this is not written well.

This story takes place After Renton and Eureka save the planet.

**Ill Intent**

**Chapter 4**

**A Brand New Member**

**Gekkostate**

**Medical Room**

**One Week Later**

Talho sat nervously on the cold table in the medical room, Mischa rolled her pen on the counter, and Holland tapped his foot impatiently on the ground. He grunted. "So, what are we doing?"

Talho looked down at her swollen belly and bit her lip. "I dunno, whatever you think is best Mischa."

The older woman smiled. "Why don't we give it one more week, if the baby hasn't then, we will induce labor." The brunette's eyes shot across the floor, to Holland's feet. "We can't wait to much longer though, its already overdue." Talho nodded slowly.

She looked up from Holland's feet to his face. "Is that alright with you Holland?"

Holland sighed. "I'm ok with it, whatever you wanna do." Talho rubbed her arm uncomfortably, Holland leaned back on the wall behind him, and Mischa stood up and brushed herself off.

The olderwoman collected her pen and papers. "I have other matters to attend to, let me know when you have made up your mind." Holland nodded as she left. He turned his attention to Talho, who started swinging her legs and biting her thumb nervously.

He noted her behavior and walked over to her. "What's wrong?"he sat down next to her and she looked away. "What?" he took the hand she was biting and held it in his. "I wish you wouldn't do that."

She looked at the ceiling and then the floor. "Do you think I can do it?"

"Do what?" Holland breathed.

She wiggled a bit. "Do you think I can be a good mother?"

Holland's face softened and he smiled. "What are you talking about?" she looked like she was going to cry. "Quit worrying! You'll be fine." he pat her head. "You take care of all of us on the Gekko. You will be great, I promise." Talho looked up and smiled.

Her eyes seemed to light up a bit more. "I hope so." she rested her head on his shoulder and yawned.

Holland ran his fingers through her thick brown hair."So you sure you wanna have it here? There is a really good hospital in this city, even Hap said it was fine if you wanted to go there."

Talho smiled. "No, I want to have it here."She nuzzled his shoulder. "Thanks though.**"**

**Gekkostate**

**Holland/Talho's Chamber**

**Four Days Later**

Holland scratched his head as he watched His lover sleep. _If the baby doesn't come within the next three days were inducing the labor, I hope that's not the case._ A hand brushed against his thigh, making him jump.

"Holland?" she looked at him, sleep still in her eyes. "What are you doing?"

he looked at her. "Nothing."

Talho smiled as if she knew everything. "I know its due soon, but don't worry so much!" Holland looked at the floor. _How does she always know..._ Talho grunted as she got up out of bed. "After this is over, I am so smoking with Stoner." she grinned fiendishly.

Holland chuckled. "Sure, we both will."

"It's a date then!" She winked at him, grabbed a rather large white shirt and threw it on. "I can't wait till my body looks the way it did before...?" she paused as she felt something warm run down her legs. _No way! _She looked down slowly, water was everywhere. She froze.

Holland who was looking out the window turned around. "Talho?" he could see the fear spread across her face. He panicked "What's wrong?" He rushed over to her and touched her shoulder.

She trembled. "Holland! Its time!" he took a step back.

The scruffy man heard what she said and for some reason cold not believe it. "What?"

she swivled around to face him. "My water just broke!" he scanned her face he could see her wincing in pain. She cried as she fell to the floor doubled over in pain.

He shook his head in disbelief. _This can't be happening now! _"FUCK! Talho!" he bent down and scooped her up. "Hold on, I will take you to Mischa!" Talho's breathing got heavy. She answered him with a loud painful cry. Holland grunted as he ran down the Hallway. Hilda was walking down the hallway reading a book. "GET OUTTA MY WAY!" Holland screamed.

Hilda jumped out of the way into the wall as he passed her. "Holland what the hell?" Holland slid around the corner.

"SORRY ITS TIME!" He yelled as he ran down the hall. Hilda scratched her head and gasped when she figured out what he meant. He finally made it to the Medical room. He slammed his side into the button to open the door. "MISCHA!" he yelled over Talho's cries as the door flew open. The Older woman flipped around.

Mischa took one glance and pointed to the bed. "Lay her down over there please I will be right over." Mischa went to go wash her hands. Holland lay Talho delicately on the bed, not wanting to inflict anymore pain on her. She began panting. Leader brushed the hair out of her face and sat next to her, letting her grip his hand. She held it tightly, squeezing hard every time she contracted. Mischa shook her hands, getting off all the excess water.

The old woman positioned Talho's legs on the bed. "Talho, you want a painkiller?" Talho grimaced as she contracted once again.

"YES!" she pleaded. The Older woman cleaned off and administered the painkiller.

Mischa smiled and checked her dilation. "Not quite there yet, but Shouldn't be to long!" Talho panted harder. Holland wiggled uneasily and wiped the sweat off her brow with his hand. "Alright! Talho when I tell you to, push." Talho gritted her teeth. Holland's expression hardened. Talho squeezed his hand tighter and met his eyes with hers.

She cried as pain surged through her body. "Holland." He could hear her pain in her voice and eyes. "Don't worry I will be fine. I am not going the way your mother went." she huffed and cried again. He cupped her hand in both of his and swallowed hard. "I will be ok! I promise!"

Mischa slid her gloves on."Ok now Talho." Talho's face went pink as she pushed. She began crying in pain. Holland winced as she crushed his hand.

He wiggled his fingers and then gripped her hand tighter. "You can do it."

After an hour or so Talho finally made the last push. Talho gasped and closed her eyes, collapsing on the pillow behind her. She smiled gratefully as she heard the cries of an infant. Mischa smirked. "Congratulations, you are now the proud parents of a strong and healthy boy." Holland smiled as Mischa washed the child off and wrapped him up in a blanket. She handed the baby to Talho.

Talho's eyes were tired but happy."Hey there." the baby stopped crying as she cradled him in her arms. Talho grinned. "Maybe I am not so bad at this after all!" Holland leaned over to get a look at the baby. Talho pulled at the blanket so she could get a better look at him too.

Leader bent down and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, he's beautiful, Talho you did a fine job."

she blushed slightly and yawned. "He looks just like you, here." She handed him the baby. Holland took him into his arms. The baby sighed. Holland admired his dark hair, and hazel eyes.

He looked from the babe down to his mother. "I think your wrong, he looks more like you." Talho yawned sleepily once more.

Mischa walked over to the intercom."I am proud to announce the newest member of the Gekkostate has been born, A strong and healthy boy of 7 pounds 8 ounces!" Talho smiled as she slipped into sleep. Holland looked down at the baby who yawned and went the way his mother did, Fast asleep.

**End Chapter 4**

**sorry I know how un-action packed this has been so far...I need a baby name if anyone wants to offer one up. Please R&R it would be appreciated, let me know what you think.**


	5. A Good Name

**A/N: I just finished revamping the other Chapters A LOT! The story flows better now and is longer! Ok, my bad! Sorry this took so long to put out! Yeah, I know I am lame...I was kinda upset with how well its not doing...T,T thanks to the three people who actually reviewed. You guys are very dear to my heart now! A BIG TY to Airgirl555 for all the name ideas! But I actually found one I like more! Sorry! But Thank you! You really got me brainstorming! I hope you three enjoy this next chapter!**

**Late Disclaimer!: I do not own any of the characters or places or things within this story.**

Sorry this is not written well.

This story takes place After Renton and Eureka save the planet.

**Ill Intent**

**Chapter 5**

**A Good Name**

**Previously:**

Leader bent down and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, he's beautiful, Talho you did a fine job."

she blushed slightly and yawned. "He looks just like you, here." She handed him the baby. Holland took him into his arms. The baby sighed. Holland admired his dark hair, and hazel eyes.

He looked from the babe down to his mother. "I think your wrong, he looks more like you." Talho yawned sleepily once more.

Mischa walked over to the intercom."I am proud to announce the newest member of the Gekkostate has been born, A strong and healthy boy of 7 pounds 8 ounces!" Talho smiled as she slipped into sleep. Holland looked down at the baby who yawned and went the way his mother did, Fast asleep.

**Gekkostate**

**Holland/Talho's Chamber**

**One Day Later**

Talho and Holland starred down at the baby who was finally sleeping peacefully in his cradle. Holland's heart almost stopped as the child fidgeted in his sleep. He had been up all night taking care of the baby so Talho could sleep as much as she could, since he couldn't very well feed the baby. He looked over at Talho who was simply glowing while watching the child she brought into the world sleep. He tapped her on the shoulder. Talho directed her attention from the child over to Holland. She mouthed the words "what's up?" He threw her a paranoid look and directed her to follow him out of their room. Talho smiled to him as the door shut. "Holland? Are you ok?"

He sighed as the door closed. "Yeah, I am fine. I just don't want to wake him up again." The scruffy man buried his face in his hands.

Talho ran her finger's over his neck. "You must be tired, Thank you for letting me sleep."

Holland shook his head off. "No worries, you take tonight off too, you must still be exhausted."

Talho leaned her head against his chest. "I think we are both worn ragged, I must look like hell! I feel like I dropped fifty pounds overnight!"

Leader laughed. "You kind of did! Don't worry you look awesome considering you just pushed him out!" He motioned towards the door behind him. "He must have been a monster! After all, even I would put up a fight if I had to leave you!"

Talho laughed and brushed her hair to the side. "I dunno about that!" Holland grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards his chest. "Holland?"

He sighed deeply. "I am so tired!" he paused for a quick moment and spoke up once more. "Talho, I was wondering...?" he trailed off and she gave him a quick "hmmmm?" to let him know she was listening. "I was wondering, have you thought of any names for him yet?"

Talho looked up and nodded. "Lets decide on the first name together! Who's ever name loses can give him his middle name!"

Holland nodded. "I like that Idea!" He looked down at Talho. "So what name did you like?"

Talho blushed a lot. "Well...I...uh...like the name Lance..." she paused, nervously twirling her finger around on his chest.

He smiled. "I like that too!" he paused and gently kissed her forehead. "I guess that means I get to give him, his middle name!" Talho looked up to him and nodded. Holland pondered a bit and grinned. "How about Cirrus? Like the Clouds?" Talho nodded.

"I like that! Lance Cirrus..." she paused. "Are we using your lat name or mine?"

Holland's face turned bewildered. "Why wouldn't we take mine...I thought you took mine??? well unofficially of course." Talho starred at the ring on his finger. "I guess we still have to get that done legally soon, huh?" She nodded. He put his finger under her chin so he could gaze into her eyes. "We will have our official Marriage next time we have extra cash. So if you want you can plan it in your free time." He smiled. "Oh, and we are taking my name, you do not have a choice in that!"

The brunette grinned from ear to ear. "So I will be Mrs. Talho Novak?" Holland nodded. "...and he will be Lance Cirrus Novak?"

Holland nodded once more. "You got that right!" he shamelessly smiled. "I think that his name is a very good one!"

Talho smirked. "We gotta fill out the rest of the paper work for him too." Talho pulled herself away from his embrace. "I am gonna go back in and watch him some more. Ok?" Holland nodded and watched as she re-entered their room.

Talho noticed instantly as soon as she entered the room. A vent from the ships air duct was lying on the floor next to the cradle. Dread filled Talho's lungs as she walked to the cradle. Her voice was gone. _NO! Is he still there?_ She breathed as she reached his cradle. He was still there sleeping. She put her hand over her heart and sighed in relief. _He is ok!_ Her eyes scanned the crib when see came across a yellow envelope at Lance's feet. _What's this?_ She slowly picked up the foreign object in her baby's crib. She tore the envelope open, her back to the crib, just in case. She pulled out the yellow parchment and began to read.

**The Letter:**

Concider this a final warning! I want Project Eight!

If you value your security, bring all information

pertaining to it to the alley behind Willie's Bar

In Two days at 3:00p.m. Don't try taking off. I will

find you.

As her eyes scanned the paper, Rage rose in her chest. She felt like screaming. _Don't scream, Don't scream, Don't scream! I can't let anyone find out about this! It would be way bad! HOW DARE THE THREATEN ME!?_ She scrunched her nose and shoved the paper into her nightstand drawer. "Like I would ever submit to their feeble threat! Who do the take me for!"

**End Chapter 5**

**Ewwwwwww! Its starting to pick up eh? Took long enough huh? Please submit and R&R and I will consider updating the next chapter! (Is holding it hostage until I receive at least 3 more reviews) yeah, I know I am a bitch! Well luvs y'all hope you enjoyed the pimping I did to the earlier chapters! XD enjoy betches! Please R&R! **


	6. No Smoking

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update ya? Life can come at you fast sometimes...TY for holding on and waiting, I will do my best to keep this fanfiction going. Since you all have been such good troopers I will try to make this a longer chapter for you! I am doing my best to keep the relationship of Talho and Holland as close as I can, its getting hard under these circumstances. Sorry if its mushy sometimes...**

**Late Disclaimer!: I do not own any of the characters or places or things within this story.**

Sorry this is not written well.

This story takes place After Renton and Eureka save the planet.

**Ill Intent**

**Chapter 6**

**No Smoking**

**Previously:**

The brunette grinned from ear to ear. "So I will be Mrs. Talho Novak?" Holland nodded. "...and he will be Lance Cirrus Novak?"

Holland nodded once more. "You got that right!" he shamelessly smiled. "I think that his name is a very good one!"

...

Talho noticed instantly as soon as she entered the room. A vent from the ships air duct was lying on the floor next to the cradle. Dread filled Talho's lungs as she walked to the cradle. Her voice was gone. _NO! Is he still there?_ She breathed as she reached his cradle. He was still there sleeping. She put her hand over her heart and sighed in relief. _He is ok!_ Her eyes scanned the crib when see came across a yellow envelope at Lance's feet. _What's this?_ She slowly picked up the foreign object in her baby's crib. She tore the envelope open, her back to the crib, just in case. She pulled out the yellow parchment and began to read.

...

As her eyes scanned the paper, Rage rose in her chest. She felt like screaming. _Don't scream, Don't scream, Don't scream! I can't let anyone find out about this! It would be way bad! HOW DARE THE THREATEN ME!?_ She scrunched her nose and shoved the paper into her nightstand drawer. "Like I would ever submit to their feeble threat! Who do the take me for!"

**Gekkostate**

**Common Room**

**One Day Later**

Talho's face scrunched in disgust as her eyes scanned the photo Stoner pushed in front of her and Holland. "No way!" Stoner and Holland frowned. "NO! Absolutely not!" she folded her arms to make her point more solid.

The man in the red barret sighed. "What's wrong with it? Holland likes it! Everyone I have showed it to thinks its cute!"

Talho scowled. "I don't care if Holland likes it! Holland doesn't look like he just pushed out a baby! I look terrible! Talho reexamined the picture. She was lying on the table she had just given birth on with little Lance bundled in a blanket in her arms. Holland was sitting on the edge of the Table with his arm around her. "Can't you just put Gidget on the cover like you have been doing since I started showing?" Stoner shook his head.

Holland put his hand on the back of her neck. "Come on Talho you look fine! Besides this isn't about you! This is Lance's introductory issue. Stoner said he would give us the original copy of Rayout so we could keep it for him!" Holland frowned.

Talho sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine! I will sign the permission slip! You can use that picture for the cover of Rayout!" She stretched.

Stoner smiled. "Thank you!"

**Gekkostate**

**Holland/Talho's Chambers**

**Two Hours Later**

Talho watched as her leader rocked their child in his arms. "You found any jobs yet? Hap says we are running low on funds."

Holland looked up and handed Lance to her. "A couple, but they don't pay very well. We are looking for a few more." Lance sneezed quietly causing Talho to smile. "We are staying grounded for another week, then we are leaving!"

The brunette frowned. "Lets leave." Her mind wondered over unhappy thoughts making her stomach tie itself into knots.

Holland shook his head. "We need a few more jobs first."

Talho felt as though she was going to cry. "YOUR SO SELFISH HOLLAND!" His mouth dropped and he looked surprised. Talho quickly covered her mouth. "Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me!" The baby gurgled in her arms. "Can we please leave?" she looked at him pleadingly.

Holland frowned. "No."He folded his arms. "Why the urgency to leave?"

Talho looked down. "No reason! I am just bored here and I want to fly the airship!" Leader could tell she was lying but decided not to push it.

He sighed. "Whatever you say! We are not leaving until we get some better jobs." Talho pushed out her lip and pouted.

"FINE!" Holland watched as she opened her mouth to say something and then closed it as a small rapping echoed into their chambers.

Holland pushed himself up and off their bed. "Who is it? We are busy!" He walked over to the door.

A timid voice came through the wall. "Its me Gidget! I am like so sorry for interrupting you, but a letter was left in the Hangar for Talho." she paused and Talho ran over to the door. "I just wanted to return it to her...!" Talho pushed the button to open the door. The youth stood in front of her clutching a red envelope.

The brunette smiled. "Thank you Gidget." Talho balanced the baby in one arm and grabbed the envelope with her free hand. The baby gurgled happily. "We are in the middle of something ok?" the youth nodded and Talho pushed the button to close the door. The scruffy-haired leader grabbed the red envelope from Talho's fingers and examined it. "HEY GIVE THAT BACK!" The brunette frowned and emptied her arms into the cradle. Lance yawned as she pulled a blanket over his body.

Holland's eyes scanned the envelope carefully. "What's this? Fanmail?"

Talho stormed up to him and ripped the envelope out of his hands. "That's MINE!"she turned her back to him. "Your not interested in my fanmail anyways!"

Holland eyed her carefully. "If you say so, but your acting weird about it." Talho scowled. "Well are you not going to open it?" Talho nodded and her hands shook as she opened the letter. She could feel her stomach tie itself up as she pulled the letter out of its envelope. Her eyes flickered with fear as she read the letter.

**The Letter:**

Tomorrow, you know the place and time!

-much love!

Talho grimaced she was gonna have to think of something and fast. This was actually beginning to scare her. The what ifs flooded her mind. Holland watched as horror swept of his baby's mother's face. "Talho?" he reached for the letter but she pulled away. "What's wrong?"

she laughed nervously and crumpled the letter behind her back. "Nothing!"

he frowned. "You're a bad liar." he reached behind head and scratched his neck. Talho slid the envelope into her private drawer. Holland frowned looked away.

"Holland, its not important. Some people can be rather crude." The woman rubbed her arm and sat down next to him. Holland grunted and collapsed backwards on the bed.

"Whatever you say." She laid back to be on the same level as him, folding her arms behind her head. Holland fumbled with his pockets and within seconds whipped out his "stash". Talho's eyes watched his back as he sat up and rolled his joint. She sat up as he licked the end to seal the joint.

"Holland?" He grunted and pulled a lighter out of his left pocket. The Brunette glared in protest. "Do you really think you should be doing that in here...with him!" she folded her arms. The tired man sighed and slid the offending object between his lips.

"He'll be fine." she scowled and he frowned. "Where do you suggest then?" she wrapped her fingers around the joint and ripped it out of his mouth.

"Anywhere but here!" She shoved the joint into one of her pockets. "Not around my baby you don't!" Holland dropped the lighter on the floor and stood up.

"I need my coffee."

"You know," Talho stood up and walked into his space. "I know something else you may need." she grinned like a wild cat and ran her finger over the zipper on his chest. The scruffy man rose an eyebrow. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away.

"Now, I _know_ we can't do that in front of him." It was now Talho's turn to frown.

"Fine go grab your stupid coffee!" she snapped and looked away. Holland rolled his icy blue eyes. He ran his palm over his forehead and through his hair. _I can see where this is going. Women are so frustrating._

"Uhhhg. That's not what I meant!" She eyed him angrily. He folded his arms and breathed. "I think we need a separate room." he ran his left hand over her cheek as her expression softened. The brunette gripped his hand with hers. She stepped closer to him, grabbing his ascot.

"Don't be so selfish!" she leaned up against him on her tip toes so she could reach his ear. "I thought you liked this sort of thing." she nipped at his earlobes. "I think we can find someone to take him for a while."

End chapter 6

yayyyyyyyyy! I actually updated. Sorry for the length of time! I am the ULTIMATE douche bag! I hope you enjoyed that chapter! LOL it looks like I may end up making this a lemon after all! 8D we will see what happens I suppose! Please review! I love hearing from you all! TY for all the kind reviews last chapter, I loved them all. Please stay with me and I will finish this! Keep posting and so will I! Well see you next chapter!


End file.
